The present invention relates to a combustion chamber for a gasoline engine.
The optimization of the performance of such engines is of great importance in today's energy conscious society. In the part century, researchers in the People's Republic of China and elsewhere have strived to attain that goal, with varying degrees of success.
The use of unleaded gasoline in modern automobile engines has greatly reduced the compression ratio that may be used in the design of such engines, because the absence of tetraethyl lead in the gasoline sometimes causes destructive detonation to occur in the combustion chamber of such engines at a lower pressure. At present, the compression ratio of common gasoline engines used in automobilies in countries other than the People's Republic of China, while using unleaded gasoline (RON value-90 through 93), is about 8.5 to 9.0. Their average engine performance is substantially as follows:
minimum specific fuel consumption - 200 to 205 gms/H.P. per hour.
maximum Mean Effective Pressure - 9 to 9.5 kg/cm.sup.2.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to improve engine performance over the values set forth above. Several such attempts that have been made are discussed in:
1. The May Fireball Chamber that was developed in Switzerland, as is discussed in SAE papers, Series No. 790386 and 810786.
2. The British High Compression Ratio Compact Chamber produced by Ricardo Ltd., as described in SAE papers, Series No. 820166, and AE Journal, February through March 1982.
3. The Top Chamber produced by Porsche Company in the Federal Republic of Germany, as disclosed in the MTZ Journal, May 1984.
Among the prior art combustion chamber which have been discussed above are:
4. The MCA-Jet Combustion Chamber developed by Mitsubishi Company in Japan; please refer to "Automotive Engineering" Journal April 1984.
5. The Tornado Chamber developed by Danish University; please refer to SAE papers, Series No. 810786.
6. The Audi Combustion System in the Federal Republic of Germany; please refer to West German "Automobil Industrie" Journal issues 1-3 1982.
The above-mentioned prior art combustion chambers have been put into trial production. Their performances are superior. However, their engines require the use of premium gasoline, which has a high octane number and requires quite a bit of energy to refine. In view of the modern need to conserve energy, it is a disadvantage of such prior art devices that they require the use of premium gasoline.